


Blank And White

by mangobango2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Fanvids, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story AU :Peter and Stiles together. But Peter killed, Stiles can not accept the loss and find a way to resurrect him. Will they be able to forgive the offenders, or the entire company waits for bloody revenge .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank And White




End file.
